Homo mermanus/Representatives
__TOC__ Preface Because there are many Atlantean characters who have appeared in Marvel's 80 years of publications, below is a complete list of various Atlanteans who have appeared over the years. The scope of this page is to cover the Atlanteans who appeared on Earth-616. For all other realities see Atlanteans/Alternate Realities. A * Abira - AKA Logomancer, Atlantean hybrid warrior. * Achak - Citizen of New Atlantis * Adra - Wartime soldier * Amir - Member of the Royal Guard, Sleeper agent; currently deceased * Andromeda Attumasen - former member of the Dragon Circle and the Defenders. * Namora (Aquaria Nautica Neptunia)- Cousin of Namor * Arath - Super-powered terrorist and member of Cell-13 * Argos - Military officer * Arkus - Military officer * Arno * Ashur * Askid * Attuma - Barbarian warlord and usurper * Attumacht * Princess Azir B * Balaal * Banara * Barta - Wartime soldier * Beemer * Bloodtide - member of Fathom Five * Bobo - Cousin of Namor * Brodar * Burka * Byrrah - Cousin of Namor and Challenger of the Throne; currently deceased. C * Carma - Wartime soldier * Chelwid - helped Namor to find Captain America when he was kidnapped by the Red Skull in 1944. * Chemil - Wartime Nurse * Cirin * Cogolla * Corak * Coral - currently deceased * Crab - Member of School * Crosta - Mutant Atlantean D * Daka - Uncle of Namor and possibly the Father of Byrrah; briefly took over the crown of Atlantis before Pearl Harbor; later allied with the Nazis and the Seal People and led an invasion of Argentina * Dakkor - Colonel of the Atlantean army * Dara - Cousin of Namor, currently deceased * Daro * Dashak * Deathcharge * Delta Nine - Atlantean clone * Lady Dorma - Wife of Namor; currently deceased * Dorma Clones - Atlantean clones of the Lady Dorma * Dragonrider - Outlaw; member of Fathom Five E * Ertve - Wartime High Priest and member of the Council of Three. * Eel - Mutant; Leader of SURF * Elanna * Epititus - currently deceased F * Fen - Mother of Namor; currently deceased * Folma - Wartime Lieutenant * Fara - currently deceased * Farax * Flada - Wartime soldier G * Gelva * Gralt - Tricked by Nazis into revealing the location of Atlantis * Gorgul * Gort * Govan - Ambassador of Atlantis * Grokko H * Harla - Wartime soldier, killed battling the Japanese * Harran * Hana * Husam * Husni I * Ikthon - Head Scientist * Immanu J * Jadda - Wartime soldier, killed battling the Japanese * Jakka - currently deceased * Janus - Sleeper Agent * Jian * Joe Atlantis - Atlantean sleep agent K * Kalo - Atlantean warrior who was loyal to Byrrah in 1955 * Kamara * Karal - Royal Guard * Kadar * Kalen * Kamar - son of Namor; former member of Cell-13; currently deceased * Kamuu - Ancient King of Atlantis * Kasim * Kavor * Keerg- Warlord * Sargent Koka - Wartime soldier * Kor-Konn * Kormok - High Priest * Korra - Grandmother of Namor; presumed deceased * Krakos * Krang - Exiled Warlord, Former Member of the Serpent Squad * Kyral- Geneticist L * Labro - Wartime soldier * Lerza * Lucas - Wartime soldier * Lorvex M * Mara - Wartime soldier also battled Nazi forces in Africa . * Mel - Wartime soldier * Mephistios * Madoxx - Elder Statesman; Member of the Council of Three * Mako - Genetic Creation of Vyrra; presumed deceased * Mako * Manowar- Mutated Warrior; member of Fathom Five * Mara - Wife of Tiger Shark * Marcan * Mato * Minha - Helped Namor battle the Japanese after the attack on Pearl Harobr * Minnow - Member of School * Mirella * Morcan- Criminal * Morel * Mussels - Member of School N * Nagorbu - Pre-Cataclysm warlord and inventor. * Naka * Namor the Sub-Mariner - Modern era ruler of Atlantis; Human/Atlantean hybrid, classified as a Mutant; was a member of the wartime Invaders, and modern era Defender, and Avengers; retained his mutant powers after M-Day * Narvick * Nostromas - Wartime Physician * N2 (Namor clone) * Namita * Namorita Prentiss - clone of Namora; former member of the New Warriors; killed by Nitro * Natu - Atlantean subject circa 1954, assisted Namor in stopping Communist agent Zuko . * Nautak - currently deceased * Nereus * Nia Noble - Half-Atlantean; Queen of Neptunia * Numara D'athahr O * Og - Was tricked by Nazis into revealing the location of Atlantis * Opistho * Orka - Mutated Warrior; Former Member of Heroes for Hire; currently deceased * Orthus * Orrek * Ossem * Oudvrou P * Petrod - Wartime Sentry * Politus * Porphyr * Proctidae * Proteus - Atlantean Sage * Proteus - Rebel Shapeshifter Q R * Rad * Raman - Gate-Keeper of Atlantis * Ramin * Relun * Remora * Rennar * Rodis * Ronga * Ruthar S * Sanda - Helped Namor battle the Japanese after the attack on Pearl Harobr * Sarna - Wartime soldier * Sigor * Saru-San - presumed deceased * Seahorse - Member of School * Sea Leopard - Ancient Atlantian; member of Fathom Five * Seaweed - Member of School * Selach - Subcommander to Krang * Serestus * Warlord Seth- Cousin of Namor * Shakkoth - High Priest and member of Council of Three and At'La'Tique * Shalak * Sharkskin - Mutant; Member of SURF * Shem * Sina - Wartime soldier * Squid - Leader of the School * Stacian * Stegor * Sulumor - Delegate to Mazikhandar; currently deceased T * Tarna * Tarot * Thakorr - Grandfather of Namor; currently deceased * Til * Tor * Talan * Tanas * Tareva - Sorceress * Teneel * Thakos - Warlord and member of the Council of Three * Thallo * The Mad Twins * Timoran * Tolan - Pre-Cataclysm ruler of Atlantis * Tornaga * Tridents - Warrior sect of Atlantians * Tulem * Tyrak - Size-Changing Criminal U * U-Man (Meranno) - Nazi Sympathizer * Undertow - Mutant; Member of SURF * Unforgiven Dead/Old Ones V * Vayos * Vashti Cleito-Son - Grand Vizier and Member of Council of Three * Doctor Valnoor - Diagnosed the copper plague which infected the people of Atlantis . * Volpan- Technician * Vyrra - Outlaw Geneticist; currently deceased W * Waya * Worta * Wurta X * Xiomara Y * Yorlo Z * Zarot * Zolma - Last seen in 1955. Atlantean that was loyal to Byrrah and assisted him in trying to discredit the Sub-Mariner * Zantor - Scientist * Zarina - Aunt of Namor * Zartra * Zoga - Mutated Rebel; currently deceased * Zoran Known Lemurians * Karthon * Merro * Naga * Nagala * Llyna * Llyra - Half-Lemurian * Llyron * Llyron - Pseudo-Clone of Namor; member of Fathom Five References